TFA Prowl AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFA Prowl is femme Yoketron doesn't die. He sees the young femme as his daughter because he had to give his daughter up to another family long ago. He finds out Prowl really is his daughter. He finds out she is in love with his student Jazz.
1. prologue

_Yoketron was married to femme named Clearsmoke and he loved her very much. Today she came up to him and told him the good news._

 _"We're going to have a sparkling!" she said._

 _Yoketron was so happy._

 _The months had passed. Now Yoketron was pacing outside the room where Clearsmoke was giving birth. Yoketron was worried it had been hours. "I hope everything is alright." he thought. Then he heard..._

 _"WAAAA!" It was a sparkling cry. He stared at the door. The medic came out._

 _"Yoketron it's femme." he told him._

 _"I have a daughter." Yoketron said. He went in the room and saw his wife holding their daughter. He sat beside her. "Let's name her Prowl." Yoketron said._

 _The two of them loved their daughter very much but one day. Clearsmoke became very ill. The medics did what they could to help her. Yoketron was so worried he tended to Prowl. But Clearsmoke was getting worse._

 _The a few days later Clearsmoke died. Yoketron was so sad he started to cry. Prowl was crying she was hungry she needed her mother's ener-milk. The doctor told him he could find a midwife who was lactating but it would be very expensive. Yoketron told them he had some friends who's sparkling died two days ago. He was going to give Prowl to them._

 _Yoketron knocked on the door. He was about to hand Prowl to his friend. The he hugged his daughter. "I'm sorry I'm only doing this because I love you." He said. He handed her over and left._

 _Prowl grew into lovely young femme. She didn't want to fight in the war and she found herself in Yoketron's home. He was training her. She hoped she would be a good student._

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 1

_Alternate universe where Prowl is girl and Yoketron lives and so does Prowl. Prowl is Yoketron's daughter who he gave up. Now they are reunited. Prowl and Jazz are in love._

Prowl and Yoketron were sitting and talking. "You know I had a daughter once but her mother died when she was less than a month old. I had to give her up. You remind me so much of her." Yoketron said.

"I do?" Prowl asked.

"You sure do my daughter was always one with the stars." Yoketron said. Because his daughter had stat]r shaped birth mark on the back of her neck.

Prowl came back from her Optics quest early she found the dojo under attack she saw Yoketron in trouble and fought off the attacker. "Let's go we got what we came for." A con said.

Yoketron got up holding his injured arm. "Prowl, don't worry I'll get you help hang in there." He said. Yoketron saw something on the back of Prowl's neck a star shaped birth mark on the back of her neck near her right audio. Yoketron looked at the picture of his infant daughter more closely. This was his daughter he had to get help and fast.

A medic had come and treated Prowl. Yoketron was waiting outside. The dojo's roof and windows had been repaired by former students. The medic still has come out he had been treating Prowl all day. Yoketron was shaken awake.

Yoketron looked at the medic. "How is she?" he asked.

"She will be fine, she needs a long rest. She will be bed ridden for about three months. In couple of months she will be fine." The medic said.

"Thank you, can I see her?" Yoketron asked.

"She's sleeping right now; she will come out of the anesthetic soon." The medic said. "You can go in try not to disturb her." He added.

"Okay," Yoketron said.

Prowl was fast asleep she would wake up soon. Yoketron left for second to make his daughter an easy to eat soup, because she wouldn't be able to do much for awhile. She was going to be in bed for a few months. He wanted to make her recovery as comfortable as possible.

He came back it was steaming. He sat down and waited for her to wake up so she can eat. As if on cue Prowl woke up. "Master Yoketron?" she asked in a weak voice.

"No it's father I'm sorry I gave you up." Yoketron said.

"That's alright you only did because you loved me," Prowl said.

"I did and I am so happy you are going to be alright," Yoketron said. "Here eat." He said handing her the tray.

"Thank you." Prowl said. "They escaped with protoforms didn't they?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so but we are both alive that is what is important. Now eat and rest to get your strength back." Yoketron said.

"I will." Prowl said and began to eat her food.

"Now rest my dear." Yoketron said after she finished.

Prowl got comfortable in her bed and fell asleep. "Good night my daughter." Yoketron said.


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Prowl was lying in bed she was recovering for a horrible attack the happened at the dojo. She protect her master Yoketron who is really her father the medic did a CNA test and proved Yoketron's theory.

Prowl still had about a month of recovery to go. Today someone was coming by his name was Jazz one of Yoketron's former students.

"Greetings Jazz." Yoketron said.

"I had heard what happened are you okay?" Jazz asked.

"Yes I'm fine, but the student I'm training now Prowl she had been hurt. She is in recovery." Yoketron said.

"Where is she?" Jazz asked.

"In her room resting in bed." Yoketron said. "I just found out she that daughter I gave up long ago."

"The one you gave up so she could be taken care of?" Jazz asked.

"Yes that one." Yoketron said.

"Was she mad?" Jazz asked.

"No she understood I did it because I loved her and wanted what was best for her." Yoketron said.

"Can I meet her?' Jazz asked.

"Sure." Yoketron said.

They walked into the room. Prowl had just woken from a nap. She spent most of her time of recovery napping, reading, talking to her father, and eating what Yoketron brought her. "Hello dad who is this?" Prowl asked.

"This is Jazz one of my older students." Yoketron said.

"Nice to meet you." Jazz said. Prowl looked at him and blushed.

"Nice to meet you too." Prowl said. She thought he was pretty handsome.

Jazz thought she was pretty cute. Jazz sat down. "Mind if I talk to her for a bit?" Jazz asked.

Yoketron saw how Prowl enjoyed Jazz's presences. She was his daughter he felt a little protective. But he saw how happy she looked. "Sure you can talk to her." Yoketron said. He knew that Jazz was a gentleman.

Time began to pass. Prowl has fully healed and Jazz and seen her a lot. Soon Prowl left to try again on her optics quest but ship was destroyed.

Optimus allowed her to use his ship communicator to explain to her father what had happened. Yoketron told her helping out with Maintenance bots might give her some experience she might need and help her on her optics quest.

Now on earth she didn't know if her father and Jazz knew she was alright. Then the elite guard came to earth Jazz was with them and so was Yoketron. They were happy to see her. She began to show them earth's organic animals. Jazz opted to stay on earth. He had dated Prowl for many years and decided it was time to spend the rest of his life with her.

Jazz and Prowl asked for Yoketron's blessing on their engagement. "You have my blessing this is love. I never met two ninja bots more meant for each other than you two." Yoketron said.

"Thank you father." Prowl said hugging her.

The planning for the wedding began. Prowl wore a dress that was made especially for her. Yoketron gave her something. "This was the necklace that your mother wore on our wedding day. She had been saving it for you." Yoketron said.

The preacher was ready to marry them. They said those vows and the wedding was just wonderful. Everyone had a good time. Now staying on earth Jazz was happy. "Just what we need another robot." Fanzone said.

Jazz just held Prowl close. They looked at the night sky. "I am the happiest mech alive." Jazz said.

"I am the luckiest girl ever." Prowl said. A shooting star crossed the sky. "A shooting star make a wish." Prowl said.

"I don't know what to wish for." Jazz said. "What do you wish for?" he asked her.

"Well I was thinking about a family." she answered.

"Maybe someday we will have one." Jazz said.

Ultra Magnus told an old Decepticon traitor named Scattershot who sided with Autobots in the great war to stay with them.

During the final battle Scattershot sacrificed himself to save his friends and Detroit.

Soon after Megatron's defeat the Autobots Prowl, Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus prime and Sari Sumdac went to Cybertron. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet and Jazz carried Scattershot's coffin.

All of Cybertron rejoiced in the Decepticon's defeat. They gave a big funeral for Scattershot. Ultra Magnus had fully recovered from his wounds to see Optimus and his crew. He told Optimus he was very proud of him.

Everything was just wonderful. The dojo where Yoketron called home he had set up a place for Prowl and Jazz. "When I am gone I want you both to run this dojo." Yoketron said. "I want you to train new students. Teach them the ways of the ninja." Yoketron said.

"We will." Jazz said and Prowl nodded.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Prowl wasn't feeling to good. She hadn't been feeling like herself for the past 4 weeks. Ratchet took a look at her. Ratchet smiled he looked pretty happy. "Congratulations Prowl you're pregnant." Ratchet said.

"This is great I can't wait to tell Jazz and my father." Prowl said. Prowl came home. "Hey, Jazz honey." Prowl said kissing him.

"Hi sweet spark." Jazz said. "How was the doctor's appointment?" he asked.

"Great I have some news where's dad?" Prowl asked.

"He went out to run some errands." Jazz said.

"Well I guess we can surprise him with the news." Prowl said.

"What news?" Jazz asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Prowl said.

"We're going to have a sparkling?" Jazz asked.

"Yes we are." Prowl said. "I have an appointment next week." she said.

"Great," Jazz said.

A couple of hours later Yoketron came home. "Hey, dad welcome home." Prowl said.

"Hello my dear daughter how was doctor's appointment?" Yoketron asked.

"Fine I have great news." Prowl said.

"What is it?" Yoketron asked.

"I'm going to have a sparkling." Prowl said.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" Yoketron asked.

"Yes," Prowl said.

"This is the best news I have heard in a long time." Yoketron said.

Today Prowl was at a doctors appointment. Ratchet did an ultra sound. Ratchet looked at the monitor. "Your sparklings are just fine." Ratchet said.

"Sparklings?" Jazz asked.

"Yes you're having triplets." Ratchet said. "Congratulations." Ratchet added.

Jazz the fainted. "Oh my word!" Prowl said.

"Don't not the first time this has happened to a father to be." Ratchet said. Ratchet and Red alert helped Jazz stand up he was very wobbly. "Easy there." Ratchet said.

Jazz managed to stand up. "Looks like you got your sea legs back." Red alert said.

"I'm going to be the father of triplets, talk about amazing." Jazz said as he steadied himself.

They arrived at the house. "Hi my daughter and Jazz how did the appointment go?" Yoketron asked.

"It went great well Ratchet told us something." Prowl said.

"What did he tell you?" Yoketron asked.

"I'm pregnant with triplets." Prowl said.

Yoketron was shocked and hugged his daughter. "Three grandchildren this wonderful," he said.

"Well Jazz fainted." Prowl said.

"I was just so shocked." Jazz said.

"I understand, shock is very normal." Yoketron said.

They picked out a room to turn into a nursery for the triplets. Prowl was pretty excited.

Three months had passed and Prowl was looking pregnant. She looked almost due but she told them she was having triplets. Prowl loved her monthly check ups. Ratchet told her the sparklings are doing just fine. Soon she will find out the gender of her children.

Now Prowl was 7 months pregnant. She lived on the couch practically or wherever she could relax. She was very pregnant with triplets. Ratchet told her the sparklings were all girls. "Jazz can you get me snack?" Prowl asked.

"What do you want?' Jazz asked.

"A bowl of tech pretzels with cyber-marshmallows, tech chocolate chips, and shredded cheddar cheese." Prowl said.

"Coming up." Jazz said he gave Prowl her snack.

Prowl often had mood swings. Which made everyone who near her nervous they didn't want to get slugged if Prowl got agitated. The nursery was wonderful. It was pink painted with with flowers and butterflies. There were three cribs in the room, a changing table, and a toy box full of toys.

Now Prowl was 10 months pregnant. She was so heavy she couldn't do much expect lay around on the couch or the bed. Prowl was lying down on the couch. Jazz was out today, so her father was with her. "Oh!" she said.

"Are you okay" Yoketron asked.

"Yeah I think so," she answered. "AH! Dad I think it's time." she said.

"Uh oh." he said. He helped her to room where she was going to give birth. Yoketron called Ratchet. Ratchet told him that he and Red alert would be right he called Jazz. Jazz said he was coming. Prowl was laying in the bed.

"Where's Jazz?" Prowl said crying.

"He'll be here soon." Yoketron said.

Ratchet and Red alert were looking over a few things. Then Jazz came rushing in. "Jazz!" Prowl said.

"I'm here now." Jazz told her.

Then after an hour Prowl gave birth to the first little girl she looked like Jazz. A couple minutes later little girl number two was born this one looked like Prowl. Finally after 10 minutes the third and final little girl was born she looked like Jazz with Prowl's colors.

"What should we name them?" Jazz asked.

"I think this on should be Hip hop." Prowl said holding the one that looked like Jazz.

"This one Nightcloud," Jazz said holding the one that looked like Prowl.

"What about this one?' Yoketron asked holding the one that looked like Jazz with Prowl's colors.

"I don't know." Prowl said.

"Me neither." Jazz said.

"How about Staticshock?" Yoketron asked them.

Jazz and Prowl looked at each other. "It's perfect." They said.

To be continued.


End file.
